Discontinued - Dragon Siblings
by OppaiAddict
Summary: Discontinued - Igneel; The Fire Dragon King knew he'd die soon and he performed his ultimate spell to create two opposite forces. The forces that can bring peace to world and destroy his fierce enemy. Will Erza manage to get Natsu out of the dark and bring harmony to their lifes again? Rated : T for I am 20...
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON SIBLINGS – A FAIRY TAIL STORY**

 **.**

 **Summary: Igneel; The Fire Dragon King knew he'd die soon and he performed his ultimate spell to create two opposite forces. The forces that can bring peace to world and destroy his fierce enemy. Will Erza manage to get Natsu out of the dark and bring harmony to their lifes again?**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hey guys I am back from a looong vacation, hope you enjoy this story. As always I am waiting for your reviews.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER ONE : OPPOSITE FLAMES**

 **.**

 **"Extend your hand, sun."** An inhuman – mighty voice echoed in the dark cave.

The little girl with scarlet shoulder lenght hair raised her hand, revealing the black sun shaped tattoo on her palm.

 **"Extend your hand, moon."** The same voice, a voice that shaking the earth.

A boy smirked as he outstretched a hand to the girl, his pink hair ruffled with effect of the tremendous creature's breath.

 **"Form as one."** The boy pressed his moon mark onto the girl's palm. **"to find peace and harmony."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was what dad said but things haven't progress like that." Erza aka Scarlet– with the surname of her father's – Dragneel walked down to the guild.

"We split up." Her long scarlet hair was gathered in a ponytail today. She was wearing a black sweater and pale red skirt, her legs were covered with black tights. It was pretty cold this time of year.

"Whatever I promised that I'd go to a mission with our new guild-mate Lucy today. She must be waiting for me" She pushed the doors of the wizard guild Fairy Tail.

Hello everyone!" She greeted as always, she was a type of person who tries to keep everyone's mood up. Eventually she was answered with "Hi Erza!" "Welcome back, scarlet!" "

She made her way to the bar just to see her friend certain Ice Mage, Gray Fullbuster - as expected he was nude and freaking out the girls of the guild, especially Lucy.

"For God's sake Gray..." She facepalmed. Gray was surprised.

"Hey Erza!" Then his face paled. "I am naked again right..." After gaining a nod from Erza he left to find his clothes. Erza sighed and turned her face to Lucy, who is staring at her.

"Hey Lucy!" She approached.

"Hello Erza, welcome back." Lucy smiled. Erza crossed her arms under her chest.

"So are you ready to take a mission?" She asked. Lucy felt excited.

"O-Of course!" She clenched her fists and motivated herself.

"Very well." Soon Gray joined them and they found themselves in front of the mission board. It took a while to choose an easy mission and leave, it was Lucy's first wizard mission after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the plan, how do we take down those rogue racers?" Lucy asked with an immense excite, making Gray and Erza smile.

"We don't need a plan, we go, we beat!" Gray smirked but Erza wasn't that type of person.

"Nope." She placed a hand on the Ice Mage's shoulder. "Lucy is right, we do need plan." Gray sighed tiredly and kept walking. Lucy looked at them with slight blush on her face.

"Ano, actually I thought a plan." She stated shyly. Erza smiled.

"That's good, tell us." She gave some courage to her. They stopped walking.

"Okay, here it is. One of us will sneak in to their group and request for a race, they won't decline an offer like that. When their and our racer are waiting for the competition to start, we're going to capture them." She explained, then waited for their comments with stars on her eyes. Erza grinned.

"Well done, Lucy. That should work." She approved her newest friend's idea. Gray turned his face to Erza.

"Erza do you know how to drive that magicpowered cars?" He asked. The expression on Erza's face told everything.

"What car?"

Gray waited for second then sighed.

"Then I am the racer..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, they ended up in a race car. Gray was driving, he was wearing fancy clothes and blue sunglasses. The girls were sitting on the back, can't be seen by the other people because of the filmed windows. The car approached to the grocery, Gray outstretched his head out of the car and pushed his glasses down.

"Hey old man~ did ya see some punks outta here, I got a race to do with them." He pretended like an actual punk. The innocent seller stepped back a bit, then finally answered.

"T-They had a race with a guy. I think that he was from the magic council." He pointed the car trails on the asphalt. Erza jumped out of the car, her face full of curiosity.

"Tell us everything!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boom! That was great man!" One of the punks cheered as his friend made another drift in the public. His car was armored and expensively modified.

"Check this out!" His friend made another 720 degree drift.

"COOL!" The other one sitting next to the driver drunk his beer harshly. It didn't take a while that another magicpowered race car approached from behind. The car stopped right next to the punk car, drawing their attention.

"Hey, get outta here yer ruining our drift party!" The beer man yelled at the driver of the 'normal' car.

"I heard you're quite crazy racers." The driver looked at the group, not revealing his face. "Wanna race?"

The purple haired punk stepped on the gas, making the motor roar.

"Have a dead wish huh? We're the best magicpowered racers around." He stated. Suddenly the silencer of the newcomer's car boomed and began to vomit flames.

"Wanna race?" The same voice, the same tone. The racer was shocked for a second then he gritted his teeth in fury.

"You asked for it!" He stepped on the gas again and pointed the traffic lights 200 meter away from them."To the lights!"

People around them notice this and made a way for them, for their own safety though.

 **GO**

Both of the cars, took off with a drift. 100, 110, 120 they were literally flying. Even thought the newcomer's car was still next to the racers'. It didn't take a while that smoke began to come out from his car. It was too much for a car like that. But being next to their car was enough to piss the racers off."Just who is this guy!"

The newcomer's car boomed again but this time it engulfed in flames, it was burning.

"Now he's done it. It's going to explode!" The punk turned the wheel, stepped on the brake and stopped. As expected the car exploded after it passed the lights. Everyone around ran away from the zone with screams.

"D-Did he die?" Purple asked his friends and gulped. He couldn't recieve an answer, the other ones were so busy looking around like they saw giant spider. But the most shocking thing hasn't happened yet, from the explosion a figure walked towards them, a shadow with a smirk.

"Seems like it's my victory, don't ya think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The storyteller was interrupted, Erza held him from his shoulders with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Can you describe him, how did he look like?" She asked. The old man gulped.

"He was a young man, had a scar on his cheek down to the throat. Pink hair! His hair was pink!" He wasn't sure about his safety anymore. Erza let go of the man and took a deep breath.

"lt's him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magic Council's Front Garden

"Man you guys are so goddamn fat." A guy was dragging three fainted man behind, they were in a bad shape. Only conscious man was the certain pinkie, he was fairly tall, not enough to look straight at Jura Neekis's eyes though.

He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that exposes some of his muscular body. For his lower body there was long baggy pants which was covered with boots in the lowest parts.

"Wait a second?" He froze, eyes full of surprise.

"Why I took this guys again?" He wondered, strecthing his head. Fortunetely, his only friend saved him.

" **They are criminals, you are working for Magic Council now and this was your first mission**." An inhuman voice, the owner of the voice was the 2.5 meter guy walking next to Natsu, he was extremely fat at least 300 kilograms, though his arms were muscular. There was a hog-head shaped gas mask on his face, hiding all of it. The thing that created his name was the giant hog-face tattoo on his giant belly.

"Ah, thanks hog." Natsu smiled warmly. He started walking again just to see some rune knights there.

"Hey you fellas workin here?" He asked, drawing their attention. They looked at the villian looking pinkie.

"Yes, who are you?" One of them - the superior asked.

"Doesn't concern you. Take them." He trew the unconscious bodies forward to the ground. The superior raised an eyebrow.

"I will not obey someone who is just walking past here." He was strict. Natsu made a 'huh' voice. Eventually, a sound interrupted them.

"Listen to him, he is our new combat-force. Let me introduce you, 10th Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel." Crawford Seam – the chairman of the Magic Council stepped out of the building, eyes narrowed. The instant they heard 'Wizard Saint' the knights stepped back as they bowed their heads.

"Our apologies." They quickly took the criminals and got away as fast as they could.

"That's more like it." Natsu smirked then raised his face, looking at the old man.

"Who are you by the way?" He asked with a wondering expression. The chairman was literally shocked, his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He re-gained his calm yet serious face. "I am the chairman, we had a talk yesterday and I found you worthy to take your current position?"

Natsu waited for a while with a frown on his face, not giving color. He whispered to his friend.

"Hey hog?" The answer was already ready.

" **Yeah, he is telling the truth. Go buy yourself a new brain.** " Hog replied with his usual voice, the voice that enough to freak people out without trying.

"Haha, of course you old shi-" Natsu interrupted with slap on his back from hog. "-man. Old man. I finished my first mission, gonna rest now." He turned back and began to walk away. The chairman was frowning.

"Rest well, you're going to have another mission soon." He gained a vawe from the 10th Wizard Saint. He waited till he disappeared then turned back into the building, just to see 2nd seat of the council Org.

"Why would you give a Wizard Saint that simple mission?" He asked with a serious expression on his face. The chairman stroked his beard.

"He indeed has high power level but..." He frowned. "I had some people watch him, he caused an explosion in the city even thought it was an easy mission."

Member raised an eyebrow.

"Then what, we can discuss this matter in the council and fire him. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here in the first place." He stated. The chairman looked at the member's eyes.

"No, we will make him useful. We can't just let a dangerous man like him, walk around freely." He pointed, then they started walking to inside.

"Tell Milkovich accompany him, that woman can gain everyone's trust." He ordered. The member slightly bowed his head.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I promised to father that I will put Natsu in the right way." Erza has entered the Oshibana Town an hour ago, she was walking towards to the certain place, the place that she needs a lot now.

"But will I be able to do that?" She questioned herself, then she remembered the moment she felt the harmony in her veins, the moment she touched her other half's palm.

"No. I will keep my promise no matter what." She erased the frown on her face when she was standing in front of a house's door. She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

'I hope they're home.'

It didn't take a while a beautiful woman in her 30's opened the door. Her hair was vawy and same colored with her eyes, brown. She was wearing a green sweater on her milk skin, with long cream colored skirt. Her eyes widened when she saw the scarlet haired girl.

"Erza!" She quickly pulled her in an embrace. "It's so good to see you!"

Erza smiled as she wrapped her arms around the woman. "I am back, mom."

The woman was not her actual mother but while she was training with Igneel the mighty Fire Dragon King, this family had accepted to adopt them. Just because of this, the children managed to learn how to live with humans.

Suddenly a rumble heard from inside of the house. "What? Erza!"

A blonde man ran to the door, his eyes widened just like the woman. He didn't wait for second to hug her.

"Welcome back my best girl." He started crying in joy.

"See Masaki? She became a beautiful woman." Masaki nodded and let go of Erza. The dragonslayer sighed happily.

"Come on, I was here a month ago..." She deadpanned. Father wasn't satisfied.

"It felt like... 10 years!" He wiped the tears away.

"Two happiness in one day, I can't be happier." Erza choked her head aside in confusion.

"Two? What happened?" She wondered. Masaki removed his husband from Erza.

"I thought you'd know." Erza's confusion deepened. Father grinned.

"Natsu came home." He answered. Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She didn't know what to tell. "How was he?"

After this she mentally facepalmed. 'Really Erza?'

They entered and took seats in the living room.

"He didn't stay long." Masaki started. "But he is fine I guess."

"Of course. He has always been a strong child." Father stated, excited. Masaki sighed.

"Come on Seiki, you should have noticed. He's always been a strange kid, and he's changed... to something stranger." She always loved her childeren equally and she didn't want to say it but the scene was before her eyes. Seiki tilted his head.

"I guess you're right..." He admitted but quickly raised his face.

"Erza, your flame is about to die down." He said, yes it's been a month till she put her flame. The women in the room smiled. Erza stood up.

"Okay, I will ignite it again." She made her way to the other room, she wasn't aware that her parents were looking at each other and smiling.

She stepped in the room and noticed the bell glass with her name on it on the table. She looked at the scarlet colored flame in it. It was having a hard struggle to live. She ignited her finger with dark-red flames and feed the little flame.

When she was about to leave, she noticed something unexpectable. There was a flame in Natsu's belly glass. She approached quickly with widened eyes. It was a big gray colored flame dancing in the glass.

She unconsciously extended her hand like she wants to touch a flower. Not surpising, his flame was cold. The same weird feeling, nothing like her own flame. Her flames always made her feel strong but Natsu's flames were the exact opposite.

She shook her head then pulled her hand back.

"Weirdo." She couldn't help but smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGON SIBLINGS – A FAIRY TAIL STORY**

 **.**

 **Summary: Igneel; The Fire Dragon King knew he'd die soon and he performed his ultimate spell to create two opposite forces. The forces that can bring peace to world and destroy his fierce enemy. Will Erza manage to get Natsu out of the dark and bring harmony to their lifes again?**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am a bit disappointed that you didn't leave a review for the first chapter but it's okay. Have a great day, guys.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TWO : THE DRAGONSLAYERS**

 **.**

"A bit higher." Erza and Lucy was in the practice room, the DragonSlayer was teaching Lucy how to kick effectively. Heartfilia's body was weak, on the other hand she was a fast learner. Erza knew that she'd become a qualified wizard in no time.

Naturally, they had their training suits on. Though Lucy was wearing her blue outfit when Erza was in thight white sleeveless shirt and long black spandex, they both had their hair gathered in ponytails.

"You must draw a half-circle with your foot like this!" Erza performed a muay thai kick right to the dummy's head and lunched it to the opposite wall, then gaining her stance quickly.

"Wow!" Lucy was amazed. She tried several times but couldn't make it like Erza, well she fell once.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted them, they turned their faces to the door side just to see the bookworm Levy. She was smiling and waving to them.

"Hello Levy-chan." They both greeted her. Levy wasn't sure that it's the right time for visiting though.

"Did I interrupt?" She stepped back a bit. Erza saw this coming, she smiled softly.

"No, we were about to take a break." She walked to the bench and took the towel.

Levy smiled slighty then made her way to inside. They sat on the bench.

"So, what's up?" Erza wondered. Lucy was busy searching her towel in her bag.

"Actually I want to tell you something Erza." She started with a shy voice. Erza raised an eyebrow as Lucy listened carefully.

"Of course, what is it?" She wondered. Levy turned her face, trying avoid her eyes.

"I was talking with Gajeel and..."

"What! Are you still meeting him?" Erza increased her voice unconsciously. Levy slightly blushed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She admitted. Erza sighed, tiredly. Lucy find her in the conversation.

"Who's Gajeel?" She asked. Erza waited for Levy's answer but it didn't come.

"He is a DragonSlayer like me, Iron. andsheislevy'sboyfriend." She said with an immense speed. Lecy blushed even harder.

"No! We are not like that!" She refused making Erza grin.

"Hmm. Really?" She teased her. Levy puffed her cheeks, Lucy giggled.

"Anyways, he wants to fight every single DragonSlayer! I came here to warn you." She explained. Erza shrugged.

"Fair enough. We DragonSlayers always had that kind of relati-" Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Wait, did he know there is a DragonSlayer in the Magic Council?" She questioned.

"Is there? I don't think he knows." Levy replied. Erza let go of a deep breath.

"Okay, that's fine." She relaxed.

"What of it, do you know another DragonSlayer Erza?" Lucy did know that DragonSlayers are super strong and so much of them being around was kind of freaking her out.

"Yes, I do." Erza tilted her head. She waited for a second then turned to Levy.

"I will tell you but no matter what don't let Gajeel know, okay?" She said with all of her seriousness. Levy was startled.

"Uh O-Okay but why?" She questioned. Erza let out a deep breath.

"We can't let them fight now. Natsu may become cruel time to time, they should be seperated until I get control of th-"

"Gajeel is not weak!" Levy was frustrated. She knew what Gajeel went through till the day he born. Eventually she found herself protesting to her guildmate.

Erza and Lucy were surprised, they have never seen Levy like this. Then Erza's expression softened.

"I am sorry if I offended you." She waited for a second. "But it doesn't matter if he is strong or not. You don't know Natsu, he - he is... Anyway please just trust me. Don't let Gajeel know." She said with all of her kindness. Levy stared at her eyes for a second, she was the sincerity. She lowered her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled to you." She looked at them again."Okay, I'll try."

Erza smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you talking about Natsu Dragneel, Erza?" A sound came from the doorside, they turned and noticed their guild master standing by the wooden door.

"Master!" They greeted in one voice. Lucy looked at the scarlet haired girl.

"Dragneel? Isn't it your actual surname Erza?" Once she read article about the DragonSlayer of Fairy Tail. Erza was thoughtful.

"True." She turned her face to Makarov.

"How do you know his name, Master?" She questioned. Makarov shrugged sheepishly.

"I just came back from a meeting." He took a beer out of nowhere. "Magic council announced that the wizard saints have another member." He show the fat document file in his palm. Their eyes widened.

"10th Wizard Saint, Natsu Dragneel." He finished his words.

Lucy made an amazed sound. "A Wizard Saint? Your friend must be very strong Erza!"

Erza was out of words now but she said the thing came to her mind first."Lucy, Master is Wizard Saint too and his number is lower than Natsu's."

Lucy's jaw hit the floor."Is he!?"

Makarov joined the conversation."There is nothing fancy about being a Wizard Saint, I am sure Erza can beat the ones between 5 and 10." He took another sip from the beer.

Erza lowered her head. "You are overestimating me."

She looked at the floor, still thinking about the news. Natsu wasn't the best person who can bring justice to streets. What was council thinking?

"Master is right." Levy admitted, her big eyes talking her mind out. "Actually Erza, you're the strongest wizard I've ever met."

"Lucy have you seen Erza fighting before?" Levy asked and recieved a 'nope'.

"You should."

"..." Erza was out of words again, she just felt good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time to close the guild building. Mirajane -the barmaid and keeper of the guild was preparing to leave.

"Gray left his pants here again..." She picked that up and put it on the long table of the bar. Suddenly, she heard a crackle and quickly turned around.

"Who is that?" She asked out loud. No answer. She saw a blur between the tables and turned there, just to see nothing. A sweat rolled down her face.

"Am I… imagining things?" She wondered. She turned around and continued her job.

 **"What would you give me?"** She froze when a woman appeared inches away from her nose. **"If I say, I can bring your sister back?"**

The woman was a ginger, she had milky skin and orange hair. She was wearing a long brown coat and same colored long boots. The trademark thing about her appearence was the witch hat on her head. Mirajane stared wide-eyed for a while, trying to keep her calm but failing.

"You're a spirit." She muttered, based on the woman's blurry appearence. A smile placed on the spirit's red lips.

 **"Yes, I am."** Her eyes not leaving Mirajane's eyes. **"and you can see me. As expected from a take-over wizard."**

Mirajane gulped."What do you know about my sister?"

"I know that she was too young to die..." The spirit said with a fake sadness as she stroked the barmaid's cheek. Mirajane's sensible thinking left her brain.

"Can you really, bring her back?" She asked. The beautiful woman smirked, she opened her arms as a sinister purple magic power poured to her hands. Didn't take a while, the building started to tremble violently. Mirajane just manage to stare as the guild crashed down on her.

 **"You tell me. Can I?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning, In a hotel room

Certain pink haired wizard twitched and opened his eyes hardly. He groaned and turned his body around. His upper body was naked so the giant reverse triangle tattoo on his chest was revealed. It had three circular kanji seals on the corners, and appearantly the circles were filled with dragon figures.

"Damn." Natsu sat back and looked at the seals. Two of them was missing the dragon figure. He placed a hand on his forehead, he felt so weak and exhausted.

"I feel like a goldfish in closet..." He looked at the gasmasked monster standing at the balcony side with tired eyes. Hog didn't turned to him, he made a creepy inhaling sound.

 **"You suck at analogy too."** He turned to him. **"You are missing %80 of your magic power, won't you summon her back. She is being reckless."**

Natsu stood up and walked away but when he was about to step out of the room, he sent a look over his shoulder. His eyes are still tired and dull.

"Hey I thought you were a gentleman Hog... you should let a beautiful woman have some fun." He smirked. "You come to the world once HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA"

Hog just stared as the craziest person he ever met left the room still laughing, he frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pink haired DragonSlayer stood in front of the door. He sent a bored look then pushed the doors, making them open with a rumble.

Inside, there was a meeting going on. Several council members and a wizard saint stopped and looked at his distinctive figure.

"Yo, guess who's late?" He stepped in. The first one who reacted was the chairman.

"Hello, . I assume you have a excuse for the delay?" Crawford asked. Natsu's eyes quickly left the purple haired woman and gazed the old man. He waited for a while then choked his head aside.

"Who?" He wondered. The chairman was out of words, the wizard saint had forgot him again. He facepalmed.

"Whatever, please take a sit."

"Ok." Natsu sat right in front of the only woman in the room. The chairman continued.

"Let me introduce you, 9. Wizard Saint Siegrain and his partner Ultear Milkovich." He showed them with his hand then turned to the pinkie again.

Siegrain was blue haired man who had a red tattoo on his eye down his cheek. Ultear was a purple haired, pale skinned woman.

"10th Wizard Saint, Natsu Dragneel." The chairman introduced. Siegrain had a surprise but didn't show it. 'Dragneel?'

On the other hand Ultear well aware of his thoughts. She showed her entertainment with a smirk.

"It's an honor Mr. Dragneel." She greeted. Natsu approached his face to her like reading her soul like a book. After a bit while he spoke up.

"Such putrid maryoku in a pretty body. How interesting."

Ultear's pleasant face vanished, replaced with an annoyed one.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude, Natsu-san?" Siegrain joined the conversation. Natsu didn't care about him, he looked up and met Hog's masked face.

"You think she's possessed by somethin'?" He asked. Hog - who filled half of the room with his huge body inhaled.

 **"Not sure."** He replied. Natsu stared at him for a while, trying to understand why he's acting weird. Meanwhile, the council members were making comments about him.

"Who is he talking to?" One of them asked. The older one answered. "Maybe to his imaginary friends?"

A small chuckle were heard.

Natsu looked at them with a humiliating expression.

"Why?" He wondered. "You all are having a conversation with this dude right?" He pointed at the blue haired man with his thumb.

Siegrain gulped silently. 'How can he know this body is not real...' as the other members exept Ultear tried understand what is Natsu talking about.

"Anyway, let's get back to the topic." He looked directly at Ultear's eyes with his tired ones.

"I want her as my companion."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGON SIBLINGS – A FAIRY TAIL STORY**

 **.**

 **Summary: Igneel; The Fire Dragon King knew he'd die soon and he performed his ultimate spell to create two opposite forces. The forces that can bring peace to world and destroy his fierce enemy. Will Erza manage to get Natsu out of the dark and bring harmony to their lifes again?**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I appreciate the reviews and that who sent me PM's about my new (this) fanfiction story. Most of the comments were asking that 'Are Erza and Natsu going to have a romantic relationship?' and here is the answer; Frankly I don't know. Natsu and Erza are way different from the wizards which familiar to us. They (Especially Natsu) will keep surprising you till the end with their powers and personalities.**

 **About their relationship, I am a former Naza writer so I can tell you that my fanfic is going to satisfy the Naza readers' desire. On the other hand, I can't promise that they will end up as lovers and actually I couldn't find the thing I really wanted as a Naza fan in the stories that Natsu and Erza end up as a married couple.**

 **About Ultear, I like her. When I read 'Master Dragneel' the fanfiction, I fell in love with it so why not?**

 **If you'd ask me to summarize, I would say that I don't know what's going to happen next but I believe that it's going to be fun. Thank you for reading.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER THREE : SCARLET FURY**

 **.**

 **ON THE WAY OF FAIRY TAIL, A STREET**

"Did you see the new issue of 'Mage you want to hav boyfriend' ,Erza?" Lucy poked her red haired friend as she kept walking slowly. She was wearing her white - blue top and light blue skirt.

Erza scarlet's attention was drawn by the blonde. She was wearing a red Heart Kreuz tshirt with white trimmings and black skinny jeans which matched with her black heeled boots.

"What? Is there a magazine like that?" She looked at the magazine with a suspicious look. Lucy smirked in joy.

"Yeah, I met Loki here. It didn't take a while to erase him from my list tho." She deadpanned as she show the Loki's page to her. Erza made an amused sound, the picture really had a cross on it.

"Wow, such a sexy pose." She commented, making the blonde smile. They stopped and started to look at the guys one by one.

"Look at this one."

"What about this?"

Eventually, they came to the page of the certain blue haired guy. Blood rushed to Erza's face as she saw the wizard saint, she had no clue about he was in this magazine too. Lucy caught it, there was no way she would that slip.

"Wa, do you know him Erza?" She questioned, reading the name written on the paper.

"Siegrain."

Erza tried to hide her face.

"Yeah, kind of." She muttered. Lucy smirked and approached her face to her.

"And you like him?" She questioned. Erza was a girl after all, all of the might she has been carrying wasn't enough to erase her emotions. When it became to much for the DragonSlayer she began to walk away.

"Let's just go to the guild." She almost ran. Lucy followed her with a cheerful mood, actually she was jumping around.

"Let me answer my own question. Emm, 'Kind of.' ?" She imitated Erza. As an answer Erza fastened her steps, her heels were making a knock sound evertime she took a step.

Eventually, they found themselves in front of the Fairy Tail wizard guild. They had no reason to wait so they stepped in and mixed in the crowd.

Erza said hello to almost everyone then made her way to the bar, she had no strawberry cake yet and it was 10 am for god's sake.

"Hey?" She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward, trying to see the barmaid; Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira?" She looked around to see her but she was nowhere to be seen.

She turned around and gazed the crowd. They look at her even though she hadn't told a word.

"Where is Mirajane?" She asked with waiting, drawing Makao's attention.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her this morning. Isn't she with Elfman?" He asked. Erza shook her head.

"No, Elfman left the guild two days ago." She answered, thinking back.

'She always been the last one leaving. If master was here, he would have noticed her absence... I hope nothing happened to her.'

Suddenly she took her scent.

'Damn it , how did I not take her scent earlier…' She cursed herself then she smelled the air a bit more. She looked at her palm said this words to herself.

 _"Dragon Slaying Magic #4 : Bird of Hermes."_ She closed her palm and opened again, now there was flame made bird in her hand. It took off as soon as possible.

"Show the way." She ordered with not a strict tone. The bird flew to the backdoor of the guild and waited for her to open it. Erza quickly opened it.

"Where are you going, Erza?" Lucy yelled from behind, curious.

"To find Mira, she is absent." Erza gave a quick response then left the building. Lucy jumped of her seat.

"What!" She followed her as Erza followed the bird. She catched them up.

"What is that bird Erza, did you create it?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded.

"Yes, it is one of spells that only the members of Dragneel Family know. The ones being contained by the book written by my father Igneel." She explained. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Really!? Maybe I can learn some of them eh Erza, where is that book now?" She asked in excite. Erza smiled slightly, Lucy was being a bookworm again.

"I put it in Fairy Tail's library, well it's not that simple. If it was, Levy would be able to perform every spell in the book. She memorized everyhing in there…" She mentally facepalmed. Lucy choked her head aside, she couldn't understand a thing.

"What do you mean? Why?" She wondered. Erza sighed in defeat.

"Only the ones who have the seed of Dragons in their magic container will be able to perform those spells… Before you ask only children who are younger than 10 might get the seed fused with their container, if not one would die."

Lucy gulped in fear. She thought that she know one or two thing about Dragon Slayers but they were just superficial information.

"I didn't know that…" She whispered. Erza's face softened, she almost forgot the main topic.

"Most wizards do not know about us." She admitted, then placed a hand on her shoulder. They were still running.

"You are spending time with Levy in the Guild, you have the oppurtinity to learn so much about us and the other things. You are lucky." She stated then her face tensed. They were in front of a large barn.

The bird stopped by the doors of it and vanished in thin air.

Erza pushed the doors harsly just to see the barmaid curled in a ball sitting on the ground. Erza dashed forward and crouched in front of her. Mirajane was paled and she was trembling, appreantly she frightened by something or someone.

Erza wrapped an arm around her while Lucy was staring wide-eyed.

"Mira! What happened?" Erza asked. Mira slowly raised her face, revealing the black circled eyes.

"E-Erza?" She wondered, still shaking.

"Yes, yes I got you." She forced a smile. Mirajane's eyes widened, like she remembered something – something that she had to tell her.

"Didn't! I didn't accept! I didn't accept!" She shouted. Erza and Lucy's worry increased.

"You didn't accept what, Mira?" Erza questioned. Mirajane sniffed several times then began to cry, hiding her face with her hands. She obviously had the worst night of her life but why? Not knowing this was making Erza's blood boil.

"She wanted me to sacrifice Elfman so she would resurrect Lisanna!" Mirajane cried, fortunetely she said what she had to say. Erza froze with visible surprise, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Who? Who said that?" She asked. Mirajane lowered her hands and looked directly at Erza's eyes with scared ones.

"Witch. The Witch!" She grabbed Erza's shirt. "Please Erza, you have to protect Elfman. She is after him!" She pleaded. Erza placed a hand on her shoulder then she helped her stand up.

"Don't worry, I will." She replied with a stoic face. It was the first time seeing her like that for Lucy. She was so stunned that she almost jumped when she heard Erza speaking.

"Lucy! Take her to the infirmary and form a team, come after me." She spoke like a real S-Class mage this time.

"Ha, Hai!" Lucy obeyed and took Mira quickly, trying not to startle her.

Erza entered the guild and split the crowd with firm steps, ignoring the looks they sent to Erza. They did know this mood, she was mad and it wasn't good.

The guild was silent...

Erza Dragneel approached the beige haired young man who took a step back unconsciously as a sweat rolled down his face.

"Go to the back door and find Lucy." She didn't wait for an answer and left the building. Meanwhile, the certain ice wizard was walking towards the doors. He noticed Erza exiting.

"Hey Erz- what the?"

Erza was taken off like she had a missile engine. He found himself on the large crater and it was still hot.

"Damn, it's hot!" He jumped out of the crater and quickly sprayed ice on the flaming crater, killing the fire. He sighed and looked up.

All he could see was a smoking trace-line and its owner... a comet, moving away with immense speed. Fortunetely, it didn't take so much for him to find Lucy and he learned everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aah they didn't let me take her." Natsu sighed. He stretched on the chair of his office, though that was his first time seeing here. It was kinda small for him, naturally he wasn't going to be staying here so much.

Hog had gone back to the seal too, now he was all alone if the spirits floating in air doesn't count.

He let out a deep breath and dug himself in the chair, preparing for a nap. He placed his feet on the table and closed his eyes, dreaming of something no one would like to hear.

But his sleep was going to be interrupted. He heard door knocking.

"Mm?" He opened one eye. The door opened and Ultear came in with her white dress.

"Can I come in?" She asked kindly. Natsu gave her one nod, then she walked inside.

"I talked to the council and stated that I am willing to accompany you. Looks like chairman thinks so too." She explained the situation.

"How nice!" Natsu rightened himself, looking at her. His mood was fine now.

"So why would you change your mind,...what was your name again?" He asked with a sheepish manner. Ultear taken aback a bit.

"It's Ultear and you are new here so I thought that it'd be-"

"You are curious aren't you?" Natsu interrupted her. Ultear startled.

"Eh?"

"How I know about your maryoku?" He smirked at her reaction, not the visible one because she was a pro at hiding her emotions. As expected she didn't give any color.

"Your magic. It's dark and I can clearly see-" He looked at her chest, it was clear that he wasn't just looking at her large bust.

"It's not... natural." He was excited, just like a little child who found a new toy.

"Someone or something played with it huh? Your magic container... it's full of cracks. Ready to shatter like a piece of glass. The same story, I bet you have some childhood traumas. As expected from you the thing you're seeking is-"

"STOP!" Ultear snapped, her princess styled bangs shadowed her eyes. It was the first time someone seeing her through. No one have ever understand her true intentions, she spent her life manipulating people but this time it was different. The thing before her eyes was not a human.

"-vengeance." Natsu finished his words. He looked at the girl standing in front of him. She looked very tense, her fists were clenched.

"What-. What do you even know about me!? The things I've gone through!? Stop blattering like you know anythi-"

Suddenly, she found herself being pushed to the pink haired DragonSlayer's chest with one hand. He was holding her head onto her chest. Meanwhile Natsu felt a weird feeling on his tattoo but decided to ignore it for now, probably the beast has been broken free so who cares?

"Let go." She wanted to push him away because of the sudden close contact but he spoke up before she can do anything. He was sure now.

"You pretend to be a monster. Who tries to avenge the world for its suffering." He smiled. "That's just natural for a monster."

He let go of her and stared at her face, holding her chin to make her look at him.

"But you're no monster." He said with a tone that should be comforting but her tone was just honest.

She looked at him like he grown another head. He continued.

"I know how a monster looks like and you're not one of them, you are just a girl with a rough childhood." He explained, giving her a tooty grin. She seemed dumbfounded, she almost feel like she can open up to this person and it was… the last thing she wanted right now.

Meanwhile, the gasmasked titan was staring from behind without (?) their knowledge. He did know that the Dragon Slayer already knows he is here, all of his actions were being felt by Natsu after all.

'What he is up to? Is he really showing kindness? Is he trying to hit on her with some tricks?' He inhaled harsly. 'He better not hurt an innocent soul.'

'How can he read me like this?' Ultear thought in defeat. Natsu was wearing a soft caring expression now. He intented to make another move but he faced with a resistence.

Ultear pushed him away and made her way to the door.

"Don't mess with me!" She yelled and turned around harsly, literally slapping him with her purple hair. She left the room with quick steps.

Natsu stood there for a while watching the door with an uncaring face.

"Close one." He shrugged and turned around with intent of taking a seat. He stopped when he noticed a giant in his way. He raised his face really much to see the creature's face.

"Hey Hog my old pal, wassup?" He grinned at him. As an answer he recieved Hog's strong breath, like a bull outhaled his face.

 **"What are you on?"** The masked creature gazed into his soul, though his eyes was not visible.

"I would be on her if you haven't distracted me?" He rolled his eyes and sat on his chair. Hog stood still.

 **"You know what I mean... why do you pretend like a good guy?"** He questioned. Natsu gave him a bright smile.

"Come on now, I am a good person." He countered. Hog stared at him like 'Really Natsu?'.

 **"You released her, played with a council member..."** He inhaled. **"Are you trying to draw her attention? The girl in Fairy Tail, Erza?"**

Natsu's expression was unreadable, he was looking at Hog with empty eyes.

It had been a while until they started waiting like that but the waiting didn't change anything, his answer was certain.

"Who is Erza?"

XXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGON SIBLINGS – A FAIRY TAIL STORY**

 **.**

 **Summary: Igneel; The Fire Dragon King knew he'd die soon and he performed his ultimate spell to create two opposite forces. The forces that can bring peace to world and destroy his fierce enemy. Will Erza manage to get Natsu out of the dark and bring harmony to their lifes again?**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, me again. In this chapter, a spirit that Natsu owns other than Hog shows up and Erza shows some of her skills. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

The tall take-over wizard of Fairy Tail was looking at the person he wants to see the most, the person that he killed without intention, his little sister.

Exactly, there was a white haired teenage girl standing in front of him and she had the same angelic smile that his big sister always has.

"L-Lisanna?" He whispered. He was so shocked that his whole body trembled.

"Yes, big brother." Her smile widened. Elfman was out of words right now. He took a deep breath then let go.

"I kille- you were dead. How?" He asked. An upset expression covered Lisanna's face.

"I really did die big brother and yes you killed me." She looked at her own hands. "I am dead."

Elfman took a step back, he gulped as guilt filled him.

"Lisanna?"

She sat down and curl in a ball, closed her face as she cried. "I am scared!"

Elfman hesitated first but he couldn't let her sister cry like this. He kneeled and embraced her.

"It's okay. I am with you, at least now I am with you..." He felt his eyes watering. He tightened the hug.

"T-thank you... would-. Would you do something for me?" She asked with a shaky voice. Elfman smiled and looked at her small figure.

"Of course I do." He replied with an excited voice, he was excited because he finally found a oppurtunity to make his mistakes up to her.

Lisanna sniffed a few times then wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Would you… **die for me?** " He jumped back when his sister began to change.

"LISANNA?"

All he recieved was a deep laugh, a witch laugh. Compared to the classic witch voice this was somehow sexy but of course Elfman wasn't in a situation to notice this.

Suddenly, clouds gathered and the sun disappeared. The heaven changed into hell.

Lisanna disappeared with black smoke. After that the smoke morphed into a pair of black wolfs. They were oversized more like a rhino. Unfortunetely they were growling and red eyes were glaring at him.

"Damn it." He performed his magic, _beast arm: black bull._

Meanwhile, a woman figure materialized between the wolfs. She was not someone other than the ginger in witch clothes. She gently placed her hands on the wolfs' fur.

 **"At least now I am with you. Aww how sweet of you."** She giggled. Elfman glared at her.

"Who are you!? You dared to use Lisanna against me!?" He yelled. She put on a disapponted expression.

 **"How can you say that, even thought I let you see your little sister one more time."** She puffed her cheeks. Elfman felt the anger in his veins.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He roared and flared his magic power. As answer the wolfs roared back, easily overpowering witch narrowed her eyes.

 **"Arrogant."** She pulled her hands from the wolfs."Go get him, we will take his crystal."

Now, Elfman was dealing with two giant wolfs. He took a step back, taking his fighting stance in the process. He dodged the attack hardly as the right-wolf tried to bite him wholly.

"Gah!' He was bitten by the left-wolf without even noticing it coming. His left arm was bleeding.

"Damn it!" He punched the with wall shattering force, the wolf's head was trown back for a second but it quickly turned to Elfman and growled. It was even angrier now.

'Not good.' He jumped back to dodge the angry creature's attack. Then he ran away with all of his might.

"I have to escape like a man, their powers are not normal." He increased his speed. His eyes widened when he felf the ginger's gaze on him. He looked behind as he ran, exactly she was looking at him over her shoulder. He clearly, saw the serious expression of her, the might, no mercy.

He was forced to turn around as he heard a creature sound, he faced the wolf jumped at him. You should be kidding... he was running to it now and he couldn't stop himself in time.

'When did it passed me by! I am dead.' a frightened expression covered his large face. Everyting went slowmotion, the jaw of the wolf approached to the take-over mage. A jaw that big enough to take his body entirely.

Suddenly, a meteor looking thing fell down on it, shattering the ground in process.

Elfman hit into a tree with the effect of surprise. He removed himself from the tree and stroked his nose.

"Ouch, this tree is hard like a man." He looked around to notice a trace of the wolf from before but all he saw was the scarlet haired S-Class wizard engulfed in the same colored flames, the wolf was probably dead. It turned into black smoke then vanished.

Adrenalin pumped through Elfman's body.

"YOU ARE A MAN ERZA!"

"Shut up Elfman."

"Yes ma'am."

She silenced him, on the other hand it was Elfman's fault he failed to see the slightly-narrowed serious eyes of her. When he was staring at with awe, he sensed danger and noticed the other wolf running towards him.

"Watch out!" Erza warned him. Elfman gritted his teeth and called his magic forth.

"Not this time." He trew an uppercut to the opened jaw of the wolf and launched the air. He seemed satisfied from his punch.

"Don't lower your guard, the tecnique I killed the other one was one of my strongest tecniques!" She yelled at him.

Elfman raised his face but couldn't see anyhing. He felt ground shaked, he jumped back to dodge the attack. Like he guessed, the wolf was already on its feet. He faced the dark wolf's fang. He ducked in the last instant, lost several strings of his hair.

"Dammit." He couldn't keep himself on his feet, and at the same time he missed that the wolf has grown another limb. It was coming to him.

Fortunetely, Erza came to his assistance. She was already in her fire drive mode which increases her reaction and movement speed extremely. She stood there his palm blocking the creature's claw, she blocked the attack.

She took a deep breath though it made unnaturally loud voice. Her cheeks filled with power.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She sent a stream of orange-yellow flames to the wolf. The storm of flames entered its mouth and blowed its body up. She didn't wait a second to grab Elfman and push him put of the Wolf's other attack.

"Move!" She literally trew him away. As expected the wolf was recovered like a liquid. Elfman obeyed and quickly ran away. Erza watched him moving away and turned her face to her opponent.

Her face chocked a bit aside, as she narrowed her eyes. Forming a dangerous look.

"Come at me." She dueled. The wolf roared and dashed to her, its claws shattering the earth. Erza stood still with her guard up till the wolf come near. She ducked and sent an flaming uppercut to its abdomen. The wolf flew to air as the other one jumped at him. She performed a quick flaming bicycle kick and trew it aside.

"Huh, you're still alive?" She sent a not impressed look to them. Meanwhile the sun began to climb to its highest point, illuminating the earthland. It was effecting her behaivors.

Erza launched a fireball at the wolf as she ran to the other one. She requipped her sword out of nowhere and slashed at the wolf, cutting its head off. Then she ignited her sword and pierched the other ones skin, filled its body with flames and blew it up again.

"Is that it?" She taunted with an unexpected tone. She spinned her blade then looked around to see her opponent.

"Show yourself, WITCH!" She shouted. It didn't take a while that the certain ginger appeared inches away from her.

 **"Boop."** She poked Erza's nose with her index finger and smirked.

 **"Greetings Dragon Princess."** She adjusted the hat on her head. Erza didn't make a move to attack, she eyed her tip to toe. Her clothes were pretty revealing compared to the usual style yet she had really nice curves.

"You smell like him…" Erza admitted. The ginger made a fake impressed expression.

 **"Nice catch!"** She gazed Erza carefully. **"Hmm. You've grown."**

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Do you know me?"

 **"Of course I know you. He knows you right, so do I."** She said. Erza was confued.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

 **"All of the my master's memories are my memories. I can see, hear and walk in them."** She replied with a monotone voice.

"Master?" Erza's confusion increased. Meanwhile, the twin wolfs recovered and took their positions next to the orange haired wizard.

 **"Fufu, don't you know about his primary magic? I thought you were smart…"** She sighed. Erza tilted her head.

"His real family… I know that Dragon Slaying magic is not his primary but…"

 **"You don't even know about your brother's life, che."** She frowned. **"Hmph, why did I expect too much in the first place… You refused him when he confessed his feelings to you, when you were kids."**

Erza's eyes widened. "What is the point of bringing that up now? You said yourself we were kids." She snapped.

 **"Do you think is that all?"** She floated and sat on the right-wolf, then crossed her legs.

 **"Where were you when your 'father' declared you as ying and him as yang?"** She asked with a serious tone.

"Huh?" Scarlet let her blade vanish.

 **"So hard to understand? Light and Dark, Worthy and Worthless, Yuusha and Maou?"**

"I didn't-" She tried to protest.

 **"Natural. Were you blinded by the pure magic power given to you by the purest seed, princess?"**

"Natsu's dragon seed is as strong as mine. The fire dragon king would never gave his child a burden, our seeds are our treasures." Erza explained herself.

"And Dragon Seed doesn't select its owner's magic type. One's own soul selects it, seed only unleashes it with the power of the former dragon the seed've maden from." She added.

 **"I know that, I listened Igneel's lectures."** The ginger countered.

"…" Erza stood in silence, she did know that that woman was able to see their memories. The Dragon Slayer looked at the spirit after thinking a while.

"The memory thing… is that a spirit skill?" She questioned. The former wizard slightly smiled.

 **"No. This is a special case. He sealed way too strong spirits into his body and eventually we started to mix into his very soul."** A dark expression covered her face.

 **'It's coming.'** Witch looked up to see the sun, yes it was high noon. **'If she is like him, the sun should be effecting her at noon'**

"Say what?" Erza assumed that she heard wrong.

 **"That's true. His soul is corrupted by us, I – one of the first wizards who described as witch; Amelie de Foluente, a sword master and a monster. We are the reasons that he lost his humanity."**

"…" Erza cleched her fists.

 **"But I should gave your credit, you played a big role driving him crazy didn't you?"** She made sure that Erza'd be pissed off. She smirked and waited for her move, that would be great to see the purest Dragon Slayer in action.

"You." Erza's eyes shadowed by her scarlet bangs as a miniature spiritual dragon climbed onto her body, dancing around her limbs. "Are you trying to taunt me, huh?"

 **'You are already taunted.'** Amelie mentally facepalmed. Really, the Dragneels were out of control when their signature time comes. She jumped down the wolf and yelled.

 **"Shred her apart!"** The wolfs ran to Erza with all of their lifeforces and roars. Erza's face was like 'Are you kidding me?'. She had an expression that her guildmates have never seen, the expression that forms when someone who was idiotic enough to attack her at high noon actually defies her.

"Bugs."

Amelie's eyes widened when Erza started to glow. She narrowed her eyes when the light was too bright for her. After a while, she couldn't even see her.

 _"Waga teki wo kurau!"_

All she saw was a giant spiritual dragon coming at her before she escaped with teleportation magic. Unfortunetely, her wolfs were evaporated by the dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that we can track every guild member with this device?" Lucy asked, pointing at the phone-like device in Gray's hand.

"Yep." Gray gave her a nod. "It tracks the Fairy Tail emblem."

"Woah, what about my amblem?" Lucy asked. Gray pointed at the point on the map.

"You're here." He answered then looked at it again to see Erza's location.

"And Erza is here." He pointed. Lucy narrowed her eyes to see better.

"We are close." She stated and recieved a nod from Gray. Suddenly, the device beep'ed and Makarov appeared on the screen.

"Master?" They questioned in one voice. Makarov grinned sheepishly.

"Hey!" He waved to them. Lucy approached her face to the screen.

"Master! What are you doing here?" She wondered. Makarov sighed deeply.

"Guild master stuff Lucy…" He wasn't looking happy from his current situation. "I was going to talk to Gray."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Makarov nodded. "Yes." He stoked his beard.

"What is it, Master?" They've already seen each other before they left the guild to follow Erza, there should be a special reason to call him now.

"Come back to the guild and get to my office, before you ask; I already talked to Erza. She is done and coming back." He explained. Gray was confused.

"Is there a reason for this, Master?" He questioned. Makarov stared at him for a while, then sighed in defeat.

"I have a mission for you. It's about Deliora." He replied with a serious tone. Gray's eyes went wide and he gulped when he heard the name of the certain demon.

"De-Deliora…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"Woh, that was close. As expected Igneel has something for japenese."** Amelie appeared in the hotel room.

She looked around just to see Natsu sitting on the bed in an exhausted state. He was wearing a blue large t-shirt and short shorts. He seemed like he was waiting for her.

"Yo.." He raised a hand. A soft smile formed on the face of the spirit of former wizard. She did know what she had done to him but she wasn't ashamed from her actions even a bit.

 **"Aww, did I exhaust you too much?"** She asked as she approached to him. Natsu let out a silent chuckle.

"Maybe a little…" He spoke up then he stratched his head. "I wish you'd exhause me here but-" He pointed the bed he was sitting on but the sunlight has already took so much from him. His eyes slowly closed, the pinkie was asleep.

On the other hand Amelie was delighted.

 **"Maybe next time Natsu. You need to rest now."** Exactly, every magic she had used was sucking magic power from Natsu's container. When you count the illusion magic she had used on Mirajane, Natsu should have fainted hours ago, it was lost magic after all.

Even thought she knows Natsu closely, there was always going to be something she doesn't know about him.

She let go of this thoughts and unzipped her long boots, revealing her legs. Because the only thing covers her milk colored tights was these boots. She had an intention to use them as a pillow because her boots would be uncomfortable to put your head on.

She raised her index and middle finger, then swapped them in the air. It was an order for the curtains and they were not going to disobey her, they closed. Amelie walked towards the bed then crawled next to Natsu. She leaned back and stared at the only living person in the room.

He was chaos but at the same time, peace. His magic power was shattered but at the same time, harmonized. Just like his soul, the soul that once carried just one boy. Now it was containing four magical creature.

She did know one thing based on her thousand year experience. In the end, no matter what, Natsu's broken soul was going to effect him more and physically.

 **"It will be interesting."** A smirk placed on her red lips. She grabbed him by his shoulder and guided his head on her legs.

When the time came and the sun disappeared from the sky, the moon showed up. When the lights of the moon sneaked in the room despite the curtains, they illuminated the room. For them, there was a pink haired young man resting on a female skeleton's lap…


End file.
